Hacker's Patch
}})]] General Information Promotions Hacker's Patch/2013#Promotions Purchase Platinum for Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Jan 9 Use the Force!, 2014 Jan 10 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2014 Jan 16 Participate in the Platinum Purge..., 2014 Feb 5 Terrify Traitors with the Top Token Crate!, 2014 Feb 6 21:00 (1d) Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2014 Feb 8 10:00 (1d1h) Hacker's Patch Mystery Box Win Token 5.0!, 2014 Feb 11 13:00 (1d) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 22 9:00 (1d) Win Token 5.0!, 2014 Feb 22 10:00 (1d3h); Apr 10 12:00 (22h); Jun 5 16:00 (20h); Jun 22 21:00 (1d); Jul 5 9:00 (1d6h); Jul 10 17:00 (23h); Jul 17 8:00 (1d8h); Jul 28 10:00 (1d6h); Aug 7 8:00 (1d8h) Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Mar 6 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 12 10:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 Mar 22 14:00 (1d20h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 2 10:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 5 (4 17:00) (1d16h); Apr 17 14:00 (1d3h); Apr 26 10:00 (2d); May 12 10:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 Apr 6 13:00 (1d) Win Hellfire Embers in the Ruby Mine!, 2014 Apr 11 (12 8:00) (1d2h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 15 10:00 (1d) The Destruction Mystery Box is here!, 2014 Apr 19 0:00 (2d10h) NEW: X-Factor Crate!, 2014 Apr 21 10:00 (1d7h); Apr 24 12:00 (defunct) Zoot's Bargain Week!, 2014 Apr 25 Win Token 5.0!, 2014 Apr 25 13:00 (1d); May 9 13:00 (21h); May 24 9:00 (1d1h); Jun 22 21:00 (1d) The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) NEW: X-Factor Crate!, 2014 Apr 30 (May 1 0:00) (1d17h); May 17 (defunct) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 15 12:00 (2d22h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box and Blast Bots!, 2014 May 19 12:00 (1d) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 May 21 10:00 (1d) Rebel's Ransack and Ruby Mine MB Sale!, 2014 May 26 9:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 May 29 8:00 (1d8h); Jun 5 8:00 (1d2h); Jun 16 10:00 (1d2h); Jun 28 11:00 (1d1h); Jun 29 (28 11:00) (2d4h); Jul 15 (16 8:00) (1d7h); Jul 24 8:00 (1d9h); Aug 2 10:00 (1d7h); Aug 17 10:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d); Jun 26 12:00 (1d); Jul 3 16:00 (1d1h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 4 15:00 (1d) NEW: X-Factor Crate!, 2014 Jun 7 (6 21:00) (1d20h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box! Now with Ruby Network Sabotage!, 2014 Jun 10 16:00 (1d1h) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Jun 13 16:00 (2d18h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 15 9:00 (14h59m) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Jun 23 (24 0:00) (23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 26 Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 9:00 (1d6h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 12 (13 0:00) (23h59m) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Jul 16 0:00 (23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 17 0:00 (23h59m) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 22 8:00 (1d7h) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Jul 23 8:00 (1d7h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 27 (28 0:00) (23h59m) Millennium Module SALE!, 2014 Jul 29 14:00 (1d3h) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Jul 29 (30 0:00) (23h59m) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 31 8:00 (30d6h) Call in the Bomb Squad!, 2014 Jul 31 16:00 (1d) Win Token 5.0!, 2014 Aug 4 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Aug 4 (5 0:00) (23h59m) Target Practice - BONUS!, 2014 Aug 7 8:00 (15h59m) There is NO LIMIT to this deal! Prizes will be paid out by 12:00pm PDT on July 3st.|author=Edgeworld|source=Mail}} X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Aug 11 12:00 (1d) Top Token Crate BONUS!, 2014 Aug 14 12:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Aug 15 (16 0:00) (23h59m) X-Factor BOGO!, 2014 Aug 19 12:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Aug 24 0:00 (23h59m) Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Store Sales Hacker's Patch 25% OFF!, 2014 Feb 18 0:00 (1d), defunct until 3:00 Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Nov 9 9:00 (1d1h) Hacker's Patch 25% OFF!, 2013 Mar 11 (1d); Apr 21 14:00 (1d3h); May 7 11:00 (1d12h); Jun 5–8; Jul 5–8; Aug 3–4 8:00; Aug 24 9:00 (2d); Sep 7 18:00 (1d15h); Sep 15 9:00 (1d); Oct 1 22:00 (1d) Hacker's Patch - 35% OFF!, 2013 Jan 24 E-Lab Patch Sales!, 2014 Mar 12 15:00 (20h) Rebellion Sales, 2014 Mar 21 18:00 (2d16h) Hacker's Patch BOGO!, 2014 Mar 31 10:00 (1d) Hacker's Patch AND Hacker's Crate Sale!, 2014 Apr 11 15:00 (2d19h) Hacker's Patch AND Hacker's Crate Sale!, 2014 Apr 24 16:00 (1d1h) Hacker's Patch SALE!, 2014 May 10 15:00 (19h); May 14; Jun 8 7:00 (1d3h) See also *Software Backup *Manufacturer's Patch *Modder's Patch *Black Market Patch Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Store